Determined Hope
by Blue Rhino
Summary: When Chiro comes back from becoming all monkey-like, will he ever be the same? Set after the season finale.
1. Totaling Sparks?

Chiro pushed harder.

"Please, no! I'll do anything! Just... oh! Please, _please_ understand! Just let me go!"

"Sorry Sparks, that's a negitive. I'm afraid you have to. It's for your own good."

"No, it's NOT! I don't want to be totaled!"

"Totaled? We're just fixing you! Where'd you get _totaled?_"

"Well, your'e pushing me into a metal tube with buttons and knobs on it. What would _you_ think?"

Chiro pushed even harder. "I'd believe what my team is telling me!" he yelled. "Now get IN!"

He gave a mighty push, forcing the red monkey into the tube. Gibson shut the door immedditly. Although Sparks jumped up as though he was shocked and beat on the clear door, screeching at the top of his lungs, Chiro smiled and walked over to the door. "Relax, buddy, you'll be out soon."

Nova, her eyes not leaving Spark's flailing body, said in an aggitated voice, "He's not exactly er- _happy_ about repairs, is he?"

Otto broke out laughing, and Gibson soon joined him. "Well, no," said Chiro, who couldn't help smiling at Spark's confused face. "He thinks we're destroying him."

Nova didn't look convinced. "_Are_ we?" she asked.

The room of monkeys stopped laughing and stared._ Them_?_ Hurt _Sparks? She didn't think... or _did_ she?

"Wh-why would we hurt him?" Otto looked like Chiro felt. Stunted. Hurt. Angry. Saddened. Nova must have saw what had happened. She hung her head in a sort of shame. Even Sparks stopped fighting noisily.

"You know what I mean! Like... mind control and stuff!" she said timidly. "I-I thought that maybe Sparks might have... you know... found something out and-"

"We're not hurting him," Chiro said confidently over Nova's stutters. "We're reparing him. Right, Gibson?"

The blue monkey nodded. "Just fixing him up. He's badly hurt from that fall." Gibson was refering to when Antauri and Sparks fell off a ledge onto a pointy-rock-filled plain. By the time Sparks had finished complaining, ("What was _that?_ Why are rocks there? Who's the idiot who put them there?") Atari was fixed and Gibson working on a way to properly amend Sparks.

Sparks began thrashing about once more, bringing the team out of it's memories and back to the now. Gibson walked over to the computer and typed for about a minute. Chiro sat down in a chair. "All to do now is wait," he said in a bored tone.

Nova nodded. He could sence that she was still worried. She was _always_ worried, ever since Chiro came back...


	2. Seeing the Memories

Raggedy, torn, bleeding, covered in blood, slime, and who knows what, Chiro showed up on the monkey team's doorstep two months from his departure. But team did not know this. Or at least, not until them came home from an especially trying battle on an isolated planet named Lampafre'. By that time, Chiro was asleep on his bed, after not sleeping for almost 42 days. And you'd think he'd have a hard time sleeping; he hadn't eaten in an even longer time limit than he had slept. (Or taken any sort of bath.) Even he did not know how he survived without food, water, and sleep for such long periods of time. Later on in life, he will find out that it was that he had no will to live. Eventually, his will returned. He could stop eating and resting for longer periods. He tested this power often until he couldn't stop…

You can probably image the team's surprise when they came home tired to find Chiro in his bed, looking beaten and sick. The first thing the team agreed on is not to wake him. They slowly walk backwards until they could leave the room. But Chiro was in such a deep sleep, it did not matter how loud they were.

After a long talk, the monkeys agreed that two things needed to be done. They needed to test him to see if he was really Chiro. Then, if he really was, they would ask him what happened.

By this time, Chiro had woken up and fallen asleep again. In between his slumbers, he took quick looks to see if the monkey team had came home, or if they had somehow moved him. When he saw that nothing had happened, Chiro eventually would fall back into his deep sleep.

At first, the monkeys did not know when to move him. Or if they should move the equipment to his bed. In the end, they decided to move Chiro and hope for the best.

Gently, as to not wake him, the monkeys picked Chiro and set him on a stretcher. They moved him into Gibson's lab, and performed experiments; all hoping this was the real Chiro. Soon, Gibson was finished. (He was surprised Chiro hadn't woken.) The Monkey Team waited for the results.

"There's no question about it," Gibson informed the anxious monkeys. "He's the real Chiro. Not a clone in any way."

"Are you-" Nova started.

"I'm sure. This time, I'm sure. He's the real Chiro. It looks like he hasn't eaten in a long time, and he's very sick, but he's definitely the one and only Chiro."

Relieved, the team agreed to let him sleep. Then they'd give him some food and ask the question on all their minds.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go, or any of the monkeys. Or Chiro.

…

Now see how _easy _that was! And I didn't need anyone's help!

Nova: in background holding cue cards Yeah, right.


End file.
